Pokémon XY&Z: Satoshi, Greninja, and the Last hybrid Ash-Greninja
by HybridAshGreninja
Summary: Yumiko Silver-Shuriken, the last surviving hybrid Greninja left in the Kalos Region. Known as Ninja Riot, she meets Satoshi, Serena, Bonnie, and Cintron. Ninja Riot was tough, but that was before she met Greninja, who stole her heart. Can Yumiko and her friends stop Team Flare? For good? First fanfic. Contains Amourshipping and HybridNinjashipping(Just a Greninja X Hybrid ship)
1. Protologe(remade)

**Welcome! This is my first fanfic so please, no mean comments. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Once Upon a Time, in a little village,

* * *

Team Flare was destroying the place while looking for someone. Hybrid Greninjas were running, already knowing that there will be no survivors. One family, with an eight year old girl, were special. The father, Kazuto Silver-Shuriken, was an Ash-Greninja, a form of evolution that's passed down from parent to child. For the current one was Yumiko Silver-Shuriken, a hybrid Frogadier.

"Jasmine, listen to me." Kazuto started. "You have to lead Yumi out of the village, then come back to help me." Jasmine nodded as she looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

"Yui, listen to me. A group called Team Flare is coming for us; but more specifically, you. When we're out of the village, you're on your own. Run as fast as you can and don't look back." Jasmine explained.

"But mommy, what about you and daddy?" Yumiko asked as Kazuto knelt down to her tiny Frogadier level. Kazuto gave his daughter the hybrid Greninja seal. It contained magical healing powers that could only be used twice.

"No matter what anyone says, you will always be my beautiful little girl." Kazuto instructed before kissing her forehead and giving Yumiko one last hug "I love you, Yumi. We're always here with you no matter what." After that, Jasmine led Yumiko out of the forest, then she went back to the village to help out Kazuto. The Frogadier hybrid ran as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Sayonara, my beautiful little girl." Jasmine whispers, not holding back tears as she runs back to her village.

Now it was raining. Yumiko's big ninja pride always took the best of her when she was really scared or hurt. Before the hybrid was a Frogadier, she and her parents trained as ninjas in order to protect themselves. "Ninja never quit...ninja never quit...ninja never quit…" Yumiko muttered her three favorite words. With determination, she turned back to her village.

When she returned to her village, it wasn't as beautiful as she remembered. There were dead bodies everywhere. Yumiko searched for her parents, Jasmine and Kazuto Silver-Shuriken, but she found them on the ground, lifeless. This time, she didn't let her ninja pride get the best of her. Yumiko's parents were dead. She got on her knees and cried her heart out. The hybrid Frogadier never even thought that this would happen. Yumiko Silver-Shuriken was officially; the last hybrid Greninja left in Kalos.

* * *

"What have we here? We missed one."

Yumiko turned her head slowly to come face to face with Lysandre, the leader of Team Flare. "What should we do with her sir?" A Team Flare Grunt asked. Yumiko was scared beyond belief. She's just a little kid who lost her parents. Lysandre took out Pyroar, his ace Pokémon that towered the young hybrid Frogadier.

"Pyroar, use Flamethrower." Lysandre commanded calmly. The flames burnt through Yumiko's clothes and gave her a large second degree burn scar on the left side of her chest. The Team Flare leader turned to the grunt. "Let her live. She is young. The girl doesn't deserve to die. Yet." He turned to the eight turning nine year old. "Listen, young one. You are very lucky that I'm letting you live. For now. Never come back to this village. When you are old enough to face me; sooner or later, I will kill you and end the hybrid Greninjas once and for all." Yumiko had tears in her eyes. She did not want to die, but she didn't want to face Lysandre either.

"Please...leave my home...I'm so scared…" Yumiko whispered, carefully clutching her second degree burn. She already knew that the scar would never go away.

"Let that burn be a reminder to you. I will find you and the next time I do…" Lysandre said. "I won't be merciful to a young little girl." Lysandre took off into the helicopter like a boss and flew away, leaving Yumiko alone.

* * *

 **Essential Question for the Protologue:**

 **If you were a hybrid of a Pokémon, which one would you be?(human hybrid)**

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Have a cookie~ HybridAshGreninja**

 **Well, this is pretty much the replacement protologe here since I thought that the one I wrote originally was pretty...meh...**


	2. Love at a First Battle

**Yumiko is really my O.C for this story who falls in love with Greninja in most of the chapters. For all of the chapters, I don't own Pokémon. If I did, hybrids would be in Kalos.**

* * *

About five years later, Yumiko Silver-Shuriken, or as she calls herself: Ninja Riot, was still suffering about her parents because she was having nightmares about it ever since. Boy, does Yumiko pray to Arceus and the other legendaries to stop tormenting her.

* * *

In the forest, a fifteen year old Pokémon trainer named Satoshi was on his was to Snowbelle City to earn his eighth gym badge. He and his friends had stopped for a lunch break. "Alright, everyone. Come on out!" Satoshi commanded as he let out all of his Pokémon. Which was his Talonflame, Noibat, Hawlucha, Goodra, newly evolved Greninja, and Pikachu, who hopped off his shoulder. The same thing happened with Serena and Cintron, his traveling partners. Serena's Pokémon are Braixen, Pancham, and newly evolved Sylveon. For Cintron, his Pokémon were Chespin, Bunnelby, and Luxray.

* * *

As the trainers were having lunch, the Pokémon were having a good time too. They had Pokémon food and for dessert, Serena's handmade Poké puffs. "Does anyone get the feeling that we're being watched?" Sylveon asked.

"I can check the area if you want, Sylvie." Noibat offered as Sylveon nodded. He used Supersonic, and it picked up something.

"Did you find anything, Noibat?" Luxray asked Noibat in his deep voice.

Noibat nodded. "Yeah, I did find something. It was a girl, about thirteen years old, fully armed with ninja weapons, and..." Noibat stopped to look at Greninja, his cheeks full of Pokémon food. The Ninja Pokémon stopped and stared at the Sound Wave Pokémon. "...She looks a lot like you, Greninja." Greninja's eyes widened as he almost choked on his food. Luckily he was able to chew and swallow it down.

"There's a girl who looks just like me?" Greninja asked, kind of iffy.

"Check behind the tree, Greninja." Luxray dared.

Greninja glared at the Electric type but took the dare anyway. Noibat was right, there was a girl. She looked about thirteen years old; had blue, yellow, hot pink streaked hair with flowing brown hair which was down to her waist; she was wearing an electric blue ninja suit, which looked tight, but comfortable; and a pair of sequined silver snow boots. Greninja blushed a little, he thought that she looked pretty cute, despite her being out cold.

"Somebody's in love~" Braixen teased. Even if she had this huge crush on Greninja, she was the Pokémon to go to when you had to ask for love advice.

Greninja blushed with a crimson red color on his cheeks that wasn't that visible because of his tongue scarf. "What the-no I don't! I don't even know her." Greninja snapped at his Fire type friend. But their new friend was stirring, indicating that she was waking up because of Greninja's outburst. She opened her hot pink eyes, yawning.

"Morning already?" She asked. The girl stared at Greninja, blinking at each other. She screamed and launched two Water Shurikens at Greninja. When he was trying to sit up after she missed, the Water/Dark type head butted her with a recoil on himself. "Ow..."

"Ouch." The Ninja Pokémon said, pain on his forehead. He looked up at her figure. She did look like him. The hair, outfit, moveset, etc. So this means that she's a... "You're a ninja!" The ninja looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Greninja. For everything that I've done. My name is Ninja Riot." The female ninja named Ninja Riot apologized. Greninja placed a calm hand on her shoulder. She blushed lightly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for waking you up." Greninja also apologized as Pikachu cleared his throat. "Right. These are my friends. Pikachu..."

"Hello!" Pikachu greeted.

"Sylveon..."

"Kon'nichiwa!" Sylveon said in Japanese.

"Dedenne..."

"Hi there!" Dedenne chimed.

"Braixen..."

"Nice to meet-" Braixen tried to say before she was interrupted by Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon.**

"Fair maiden! It is an honor to meet a girl that is worthy of my stature!" Hawlucha proclaimed while on one knee and holding Ninja Riot's hands. Greninja face palmed and pointed to the Fighting/Flying type Pokémon**

"That's Hawlucha." Greninja introduced, annoyed that Hawlucha can't shut up for once.

"Dude, don't you know that interrupting is rude?" Pikachu asked sternly.

"I'm impatient. Don't you know that by now, Pikachu?" Hawlucha snapped. "I'm not fighting you because we are in the presence of a lady." he Fighting/Flying type knelt down once again in front of Ninja Riot. "You can battle, right?

"Uh..." Was all Ninja Riot could say. She didn't really give a perfect answer to that...

But Hawlucha being Hawlucha, he took it as a yes. "Great! Greninja challenges you to a battle!" Greninja's eyes widened with disbelief.

"What the... I didn't agree to these terms!" The Water/Dark type declined. Hawlucha shrugged smugly with a smirk as Ninja Riot froze herself.

"Wait, what?! Well, what the heck? I'm stronger than you and the other Pokémon combined. Besides, who says a girl can't even be strong?" Ninja Riot finally asked. "It's not gonna be the healthy workout I wanted..."

"Alright, I'm gonna tell Satoshi that we're about to have a battle." Pikachu declared. Greninja and Ninja Riot nodded when the second-smallest Electric type went to get Satoshi.

* * *

With Satoshi, Serena, Cintron, and Bonnie, they had a good and simple lunch, nothing special. Pikachu was running so fast, it's speed would have been mistaken for an Extreme Speed or a Quick Attack. "Hey, Pikachu, what's up?" Satoshi asked. Pikachu was waving his arms like he was trying to say something to Satoshi and the others.

"Pikachu, you do know that we can't understand one word that you're saying right?" Cintron asked.

"Pika, pika..." Pikachu said sheepishly.(Translation:"Right, sorry...")

"Lucha! Lucha!" Hawlucha called out, getting back to the task at hand.(Translation:"We have something to tell you, Sato!")

"What is it Luchabull?" Satoshi asked his Pokémon. Hawlucha pointed to Greninja and Ninja Riot. "Gekkouga wants to battle her?" Hawlucha nodded. "Alright! I love a good battle!"

* * *

In a little field, Satoshi was preparing Greninja with some stretching as Ninja Riot was practicing her ninja hand symbols. "(A lot has happened to me in the past five years. I can't mess up now!)" Ninja Riot thought, thinking of her painful and sorrowful childhood in her village.

"Alright. The battle between Ninja Riot and Satoshi will now begin. Each side will use one Pokémon. Battle...begin!" Serena announced.

"Alright. Gekkouga, I choose you!" Satoshi proclaimed. He released Greninja from the ninja frog's Pokéball."Mizu(Water)Shuriken!" Greninja formed two shurikens made out of water and launched them at Ninja Riot.

The surprising part-is that Ninja Riot blocked it with a Night Slash. Satoshi and the Water/Dark type Pokémon stared in shock, but A shook it off. She performed a Water Shuriken with an Ice Beam, making it an Ice Water Shuriken Beam.(A/N:"It sounded cooler in my head.")

Greninja dodged it by a quarter-mile, leaving him a large cut on his shoulder with some blood going down his arm. "I'll admit it, you're really strong. Even for a girl." Greninja admitted. But Satoshi could only hear, "Gekko, ge gekkou, ga."

"Arigato. You're not too shabby yourself, Greninja." Ninja Riot also admitted.

A couple of minutes later, Greninja, who was Synchro Evolved, had scratches everywhere, so was Ninja Riot. Satoshi met his match for a decent battle. For his Synchro Evolution, Ash-Greninja(Satoshi-Gekkouga)'s chest had the top design of Satoshi's jacket, a lighting bolt mark behind his ears, red colored fin on the Water/Dark type's head, and a giant Water Shuriken on his back. Ninja Riot raised her chin up. "This is this the Synchro-Greninja. Very impressive. This is gonna be the healthy workout that I wanted." She said.

"Thanks. For the form, I prefer Ash-Greninja instead, Riot." Ash-Greninja confirmed before throwing his giant Water Shurikenat her. Ninja Riot blocked it with an Ice Beam. Like a sword, Ninja Riot unsheathed two Night Slashes that cut Ash-Greninja with a combination of a Quick Attack. With a whole lot of force, the Synchro Water/Dark type hit a tree, returning back to normal with swirls in his eyes.

"Satoshi-Gekkouga is unable to battle. N-Ninja Riot wins." Serena declared while mentally killing herself.

"Your form is terrible, you're slower than I thought, and you rely on brute force. That is how I won and you lost, little Froakie." Ninja Riot said as she walked over to Greninja, who looked her, kneeling, who was staring at his fallen form. "But you fight with honor. I respect that."

Out of the blue, a cage appeared around Pikachu and Ninja Riot. When Greninja tried pushed her out of the way, he ended up getting caught himself. The group had a familiar Meowth hot-air balloon. If you had to take a guess, you'd be accurate.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"Make it double."

Two people, a male and female, were in the balloon along with a Meowth and Wobbufett.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie..."

"And James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Team Rocket! Why are you even here!?" Satoshi yelled, enraged that Team Rocket had taken Pikachu once again.

"We're here to steal Pikachu and the rookie twerpette. So stay out of our way!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cage, the two Pokémon and one hybrid were trying to make a plan to either attack the three stooges or use their strength to break out.

"So...any ideas?" Pikachu asked.

"The bars are made of metal. Riot and I can slice through the bars with our Water Shurikens. Only brute strength." Greninja suggested.

"I hate to rain on your parade, but this is platinum. The one metal no Greninja nor hybrid can break. So place that idea in the river." Ninja Riot said sadly. Then the female ninja perked up. "Maybe if we combine our moves together, we could possibly, get out of this cage." They backed up a little. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, Greninja with Aerial Ace, and Ninja Riot, Night Slash.

Luckily, the Pokémon managed to break free of the feeble captive prison. Surprisingly, they fell in trees, deep in the forest. Pikachu landed on a tree branch, his back breaking his fall while Ninja Riot and Greninja fell on top of each other. Greninja was on top while Ninja Riot wasn't the lucky one. "Ow..." Pikachu groaned.

"Remind me to never to do that again..." Greninja said to himself.

"Uh...Gekkouga..."

The ninja frog looked down to see a pair of beautiful hot pink eyes. Ninja Riot was blushing because they were in a very suggestive position. Greninja blushed like crazy. "I-I-I'm so sorry. Riot, I..." She raised her hand dismissively and smiled, meaning that she forgave him as the both of them sat up.

"It's okay. I just feel violated now." Ninja Riot said.

They later saw Team Rocket, blasted off in the distance saying, "Team Rocket's blasting off AGAIN! Wobbuffet!" Ding! Pikachu had a scowl on his face.

"Serves them right. Those three lunatics have been hunting me down since Kanto and they're really annoying!" Pikachu said.

"You're from the Kanto Region?" Ninja Riot asked. Pikachu nodded. "How far is it from here?"

"It's possibly a long way from here." Pikachu responded.

"Cool." Greninja chirped. "...So, what do we do now?"

"I think we have to search and travel the forest. Until we find your friends." Ninja Riot suggested.

"What!?" Pikachu complained.

"You heard her. Besides, we have to find them before Team Rocket finds us." Greninja said, standing up.

 **And with that, Ninja Riot, Greninja, and Pikachu are about to travel the forest to find Satoshi before Team Rocket. With a brand new friend at their side, Greninja might develop feelings for the ninja. But who is Ninja Riot anyway? Stay tuned for the next chapter as the journey continues!**

* * *

 **Awesome! Now that summertime is here I can write all I want! Ha ha!**

 ****Hawlucha acts all medieval and thinks that Ninja Riot is his princess, to Greninja's discomfort.**

 **Just to let you know, the trainers can speak Japanese, this is the English version of what they are saying.**

 **Essential Questions:**

 **If you were Yumiko/Ninja Riot, how long would you stay in the forest?(Remember: She stayed there for five years.)**

 **According to the chapter, who is Ninja Riot?(Note: think about her past and backstory.)**

 **And if you're wondering, I deleted the two separate chapters and made them into on chapter. So this way, I go back to what I'm doing. Trying to make all of you happy.**


	3. A Howl in the Night

**I bet everyone has been wondering where I was huh? WELL I'M NOT TELLING! *evil laugh* 1 minute later, *coughs* *hoarsely*Enjoy. God, that hurts...**

* * *

As Ninja Riot, Pikachu, and Greninja escaped Team Rocket's clutches, our three heroes have crashed deep in the forest. Now, hopefully, they will find their way out and find Satoshi and the others!

"My paws are _killing_ me." Pikachu complained. "Can we break for dinner?"

Ninja Riot and Greninja groaned in annoyance. Greninja was used to it, but Ninja Riot wasn't. "Pikachu, we just had a break." She scolded. "What a little Pichu." Pikachu crossed his stubby arms.

"Well, I'm always hungry and that's that!" Pikachu argued, quoting Satoshi when they were in the Unova Region.

As Greninja looked at the sky, the sun was setting. "Pikachu's right." He said.

"I am?" Pikachu asked, joyful.

"He is?" Ninja Riot asked, confused.

"The sun's setting and it'll be dark soon. I'd suggest that we set up camp for the night." Greninja suggested. Ninja Riot set down her indigo colored duffle bag and took out some berries, pillows, sleeping bags, a tent, and an old picture frame of her family before Team Flare's attack when she was very little at the time.

"Is that your picture?" Greninja asked Ninja Riot. She nodded.

"This is my family before something bad happened." Ninja Riot said.

"What happened to your parents anyway?" Pikachu asked. The female ninja's eyes widened and looked sad. Greninja glared at him. "You blockhead!" Greninja scolded, pushing Pikachu to fall face first on the ground.

"What did I say?" Pikachu asked, dumbfounded.

"You can't ask questions that are too personal to people!" Greninja said. ''Riot, he's being an idiot. Let's just go.'' Ninja Riot's eyes then turned bright red, a mark in the shape of a cherry blossom branch on her left arm glowed, and water was forming around Ninja Riot, transforming her. Unlike before, the female ninja now had red streaks on the brown part of her hair, a red fin appeared on her head, and a giant Water Shuriken, in place of the water veil, was now on her back. "What the..."

"Riot...I didn't mean it. Accidents happen, right?" Pikachu asked, scared as Ninja Riot hit him with Night Slash before he countered with Thunderbolt. "Man, she's strong."

"Now you know why she kicked my butt?" Greninja asked rhetorically. "Wait, she looks just like me in this form...but she's more beautiful this way..." He blushed thinking about it, staring at the way she attacked.

"Ninja Riot! Gomenasai! I shouldn't have said that!" Pikachu apologized before hitting a tree due to Ninja Riot's rage. Landing on a branch..."I'm okay!"...then hitting the ground, face first. "Less okay!"

"Ninja Riot, stop this now." Greninja said calmly, slowly walking towards her. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. Including you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Ninja Riot blushed as Pikachu removed his head from the ground.

"Greninja! Fight now, compliment and flirt later!" Pikachu shouted as the Water/Dark type rolled his eyes.

Ignoring Pikachu, Greninja ran up to Ninja Riot, held her shoulders, and kissed her forehead. Ninja Riot was fighting his embrace, wanting him to get off. She tried to attack Greninja, but he countered with Areial Ace. "Listen to me. I know why you're upset, and I know how it feels to lose the people or Pokémon you love. I felt the same way when I lost my parents when I was little..." Greninja said as he took a deep breath about the memory. "Your parents may be gone, but-"

"My entire species is gone because of Team Flare!" Ninja Riot screamed with tears in her eyes. The Water/Dark type took his hands off her shoulders and wrapped them around her waist and head, giving her a warm hug as Ninja Riot cried into his chest.

"Your parents and species may be gone, but you have friends; Satoshi, Serena, Pikachu, Citron, Bonnie and me, we're your friends now." Greninja said in her ear. The female ninja reverted back to normal, staring at Greninja. He was smiling at her lovingly which caused Ninja Riot to blush a light pink. Greninja removed a tuft of hair that fell on her face, dipped his head down and she was feeling his lips and top of the tounge carefully brush against hers. Before their lips could connect, Ninja Riot pulled back from the ninja frog.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Ninja Riot apologized.

"What's wrong?" Greninja asked, his hand reaching out to hold her cheek. Pikachu jumped up to Greninja's shoulder.

"Dude, she's never kissed someone before." Pikachu said.

"So, you've never had you had your first kiss?" The Ninja Pokémon asked. Ninja Riot shook her head. "Well, I hope to change that."

"Greninja," Ninja Riot started. "I can't share my first actual kiss yet." Greninja looked down. "But that doesn't mean that I can't do this." Leaning forward, she kissed Greninja on the cheek.

"Guys, let's go!" Pikachu yelled, interrupting the moment between Ninja Riot and Greninja.

"He's right." Ninja Riot said. Her sleeve lifted up, the Water/Dark type saw a cherry blossom branch mark on Ninja Riot's left arm. It started at her shoulder and ended near the forearm.

"What's that mark on your arm?" Greninja asked. Sighing, Ninja Riot lifted up her left sleeve, revealing the mark.

"My mark, it's the sign of a hybrid." The female ninja said.

"A hybrid? Well, which one?" Pikachu asked.

"I'll give you a hint. The only one that's extinct, sayonara, hasta la vista!" Ninja Riot said.

Before the Electric type could guess, Greninja beat him to it. "You're a hybrid Greninja?" He asked, surprised. Ninja Riot nodded.

"Dang it!"

"The last one left." The hybrid said, confirming it. She wasn't gonna deny it in front of the Pokémon who nearly kissed her.

"I thought they were all dead." Greninja said.

"No even knows that I'm alive." Ninja Riot said bluntly. Yeah right, a cute Greninja was gonna ruin her reputation and pride. The hybrid heard rustling in the bushes and turned to the sound. It was Pokémon poachers, ready to attack at any moment.

"It's a hybrid Greninja! Get her!" One of the poachers yelled.

"Iku ze!" Ninja Riot yelled herself. Grabbing Greninja with Pikachu on his shoulder, she started to run from the poisonous tranquilizer darts.

"What's going on?! I thought you said-" Greninja said, being interrupted.

"I know what I said! I'm sorry." She spoke too soon. A dart hit her neck, making Ninja Riot falter a little. Greninja decided to spare her the pain and lifted her up in his arms. They soon stopped when there was no more land left. At the bottom was rocks and river stream.

"Do what you want with the Greninja and Pikachu, but the hybrid is ours!" The headman said, getting closer. Greninja jumped, leaving the poachers with no options. They turned back, letting their prey go. "This is just round one." He left, leaving the three Pokémon alone.

"Well that was pleasant." Pikachu said. The Water/Dark type placed a hand on Ninja Riot's forehead and saw the purple mark forming.

"She's poisoned!" Greninja exclaimed. Pikachu was panicking now. They didn't have any Pecha berries, let alone any. "What are we going do?"

"Maybe you can kiss her." Pikachu said smugly with a smirk. Greninja blushed.

"You're crazy. I'm not kissing Ninja Riot." Greninja said, becoming more shy and embarrassed. "Uh, Pikachu...mind if I can ask you a question?"

"You already asked. Kidding. Go right ahead." Pikachu said, kidding around a little. "Just to let you know, I can hear wedding bells~"

"Am I _that_ obvious? What do I do? I never felt this way before, Pikachu." Greninja spat out. It was true; he had never fallen in love before.

"You're gonna have to ask Braixen. She's the love expert." Pikachu replied.

"Dang it. Pikachu, you gotta know something." Greninja said, desperate. Pikachu shrugged.

"All I know is to follow your heart and see where it leads." The Electric type suggested. "But Braixen has had a crush on you for a while."

"Braixen? She's like a sister to me. To all of us." Greninja said, confused. "Why would my sister have a crush on me?"

"Dude, she thinks you're attractive." Pikachu said. "If she finds out that you nearly kissed another girl, Braixen will be up in flames! Literally!"

"Speaking of flames, we should camp out hear tonight and we'll find Satoshi first thing in the morning." Greninja suggested.

"Good plan." Pikachu agreed. "Flames!"

After ten minutes, the two Pokémon managed to finally set up camp. Pikachu was now looking for Pecha berries bushes on the other side of the stream with his awesome sense of smell while Greninja was trying to wake up Ninja Riot. "Hey, Riot. Wake up now." The Ninja Pokémon was gently shaking Ninja Riot. She started to stir, opening her eyes.

"What happened? Where are we?" Ninja Riot asked, so many questions in her head. Then she realized that she was with Greninja in his arms. Ninja Riot was about to give him a Power Up Punch in the face, but she couldn't, not with her condition.

"Ninja Riot, even if you wanted to, you're not able to use Power Up Punch." Greninja said, taking the dart from her neck.

"Ow."

"Sorry. You got hit with a tranquilizer dart that had poison. Which not only knocked you out, it poisoned you. Pikachu's looking for a Pecha berry as we speak." Greninja said, not looking away from Ninja Riot's spellbinding eyes. As he said that, Pikachu came back with a Pecha berry and an Oran berry.

"I brought offerings to the hybrid." Pikachu joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Greninja said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Either way, he's serious." Taking the two berries from the Mouse Pokémon, he gave the two berries to the hybrid ninja. After eating the berry dinner that they had, Greninja, Ninja Riot, and Pikachu were looking at the star filled night sky.

"I can't believe that it's been one night and we're already friends." Greninja said. Ninja Riot, who was on his lap, looked he up.

"I've never had a friend before." Ninja Riot said. "Where I'm from, nobody liked me."

"Weeeellll, let us be the first ones. We should mark this down on a calendar or something." Pikachu said, leaning on Ninja Riot, getting all cozy. After a few hours, Ninja Riot and Pikachu fell asleep with Greninja still awake, thinking.

'I wonder what's gonna happen now that Ninja Riot is with us. Am I really falling in love with her? She's a nice and pretty girl and she's strong, but I don't know what my heart is telling me.' Greninja's thoughts were interrupted when the hybrid girl leaned towards him. He smiled and blushed a light pink. 'But for now, I'm gonna sleep on it.'

* * *

The next morning, Greninja, Pikachu, and Ninja Riot set out to find Satoshi once again in the forest. Ninja Riot stopped walking when she heard something. "Guys, do you hear that?" She asked as Greninja and Pikachu stopped.

"Yeah, distant voices." Greninja confirmed.

"Greninja, it sounds like your friends." Ninja Riot pointed out.

"Pikachu!" A distant voice called. Greninja and Pikachu smiled. "Gekkouga!"

"Satoshi!" Greninja and Pikachu cried out, tears in their eyes. Satoshi turned around to face his Pokémon.

"Gekkouga! Pikachu!" Satoshi called. The two Pokémon ran to their trainer, dog piling him. "I thought I would never see you guys again!"

"These two are troopers. You should be proud." Ninja Riot said.

"Thank you for taking care of Gekkouga and Pikachu." Satoshi thanked as Ninja Riot smiled.

 **With Greninja and Pikachu safely back with Satoshi, our heroes are just about to continue their journey to Snowbelle City. Find out what happens in the next chapter as the journey continues!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow. It took me that long to write this dang chapter? Damn. Please excuse me, but I'm finally happy that both Greninja and Yumiko/Ninja Riot are finally developing feelings for each other! And it looks like Braixen will soon have some beef with the hybrid. For those Amourshippping fans, hakuta matata(see what I did there? From the Lion King?). I'm gonna write a seperate chapter just for Satoshi and Serena because I believe that Amourshippping should be canon too. I'm starting school next week and have to finish up my summer assignment so update time to time is gonna be a little difficult. Please bear with me, starting Junior high is very hard, so I can't have _anything_ distracting me. But on the bright side, during the holiday breaks that we have(Christmas, Easter, one off day every one in a while.), I'll do my best to update. For my other three stories, they are on a very long hiatus until I find a way to bring their days of enjoyment back. This is the story that I am working on for now. Also I hate autocorrect.**

 **Essential Question:**

 **Why did Yumiko/Ninja Riot Synchro Evolve? How did Greninja calm her down? (Most people say that Greninja's form is Mega Evolution, which I don't even believe.)**

 **Also, I suddenly feel happy for the HybridNinjaShipping fans around the globe! (^_^)**

 **To be Continued!**


	4. AMOURSHIPPING IS FINALLY CANON!

Sorry people, no chapter. But I am here on a most historic occasion in the universe.

 ** _AMOURSHIPPING IS FINALLY CANON!_**

 **Oh my god I can't even believe it when I saw yesterday's episode. Serena kissed Ash! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING EVER! Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu's faces were all "Whaaaaaaaaa?"**

 **Yesterday was literally _the_ most exciting episode ever. That and we saw Greninja again!(yay!)**

 **Sorry about that little note. I have to go to school now. Bye!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _AMOURSHIPPING IS FINALLY CANON!_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _HybridAshGreninja_**


	5. Dark Types Have More in Common Than Fire

**Sorry about the wait! My school life has me going all crazy lately and I absolutely hate it so much, even the headaches I get every day. Enough of my pointless things in life. Let's the show on the road, people!**

 **Guest: Congratulations, Amourshipping is canon. Happy?**

 **Lacie968: Thanks for your support.**

 **dlandini: Uh...Well...Yumiko/Ninja Riot has talked to humans before if you haven't read the updated protologe, but all in honesty, I have no idea how to answer your question.**

 **One-Trick Man: Dude, I have both Charizard and Lucario in Pokémon X. They're total badasses! Good choice!**

 **LaciePandora: Thank you! Fun fact: I actually started writing this story last year! I've worked _super_ hard on it. **

**Cutesaralisa: (laughs)I-I actually see that in Hawlucha like Brock or Chespin! I was actually laughing at you said!(no offense)**

 **muk854: Thanks for sticking with me! Your support on my SSB crossover helped me out too!**

 **Thank you for those who commented! Let's get this over with.**

* * *

 **After finding Ninja Riot, Greninja, and Pikachu in the forest, our heroes continue their way to Snowbelle City for Satoshi's eighth and final gym badge to get into the Kalos League!**

"I'm glad that you found Gekkouga and Pikachu, Satoshi." Citron said to Satoshi.

"Yeah. How did you know that Gekkouga and Pikachu were with you?" Satoshi asked the hybrid Greninja.

"I got caged up with them, remember?" Ninja Riot said, crossing her arms. "Besides, I think that one of them even likes me." Realizing what she said, the hybrid slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked. "You're blushing."

"Nothing, Bonnie. Never mind!" Ninja Riot said quickly.

"Bonnie, she's been through a lot. Maybe you shouldn't be bothering her about personal things." Serena warned. "Who knows what she can do to you."

"Why?" Bonnie asked as Dedenne popped out of the blonde girl's bag.

"Dene! Dene! Dedenne?" Dedenne also asked. (Translation: "What?! Why not Serena? Tell meeee.")

"Pika, pi, Pikachu. Pika, pi." Pikachu said. (Translation: "Guys, leave her alone. We've had a rough night yesterday and Ninja Riot doesn't want to talk about it.")

"I wish we could hear what Pikachu and Dedenne were saying." The hybrid ninja said, pretending not to hear the argument between the two Electric types.

"Of course!" Citron said, preparing his motto. "The future is now thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!" Citron held a toy-like machine in hand, small enough to fit any Pokémon. "I invented a device for a situation precisely like this one. I call it, the Pokémon Translator Mark III!"

"Pokémon Translator?" Serena asked.

"Wait just a darned minute, it looks like one of those baby monitors!" Bonnie exclaimed, Dedenne agreeing.

"Our Pokémon can hear us, let's hear them using science! Power, on!" Citron said, pressing the power button before kneeling down to Pikachu's height. "Alright Pikachu! Talk away!"

"Wow! Science is so amazing!" Satoshi and Pikachu said simultaneously with stars in their eyes.

"Whoa! Pikachu just talked!" Serena exclaimed, a little scared. Bonnie, on the other hand, was actually happy about one of her brother's inventions.

"Do Dedenne! Do Dedenne!" Bonnie cheered. Citron went over to Dedenne before his invention started to malfunction.

"What the-... I don't understand, what's going-" Cirron was interrupted by the big explosion of his translator. Everyone's fur and hair was all messed up and they were covered in smoke. "I guess it back to the drawing board..."

"For some reason, I'm not surprised..." Bonnie said, trying to recover. Ninja Riot was the one who recovered first and shook it off. "Citron!"

"What? Something happened Bonnie, I can't do anything about it!" Citron argued. The two Lumiose siblings kept on arguing which made everyone surprised, even Ninja Riot watched the siblings fight. She chuckled to herself as that reminded her of her family. "You do realize that I do my best to make these inventions work, right?!"

"As much as I want to listen to you guys argue, I'm going. I need to find Team Flare as quick as possible." Ninja Riot said, turning around to leave. As if it was on cue, Greninja came out of his pokeball.

"You're leaving?" Greninja asked, well aware that Ninja Riot was the only one who could understand him. "We were just starting to be friends."

"I'm sorry. I need to do this on my own. Anyway..." Ninja Riot said, leaning forward to kiss the Ninja Pokémon's cheek before whispering in his ear. "...I'll be watching you... From the shadows..." With that, she took out a smoke bomb and when it cleared, she was gone.

"She left? Aw man! Citron's wife is gone!" Bonnie wailed as her brother sweat dropped.

"Bonnie, I'm sure that Ninja Riot likes Gekkouga more than me. Plus, she hates us." Citron reasoned.

"What? I always thought that Braixen and Gekkouga would end up together. Those two seem like the perfect couple." Serena said, adding Braixen to the mix.

 _'Heck no I don't! Ninja Riot's the girl I like, not Braixen!'_ Greninja thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Team Rocket was spying on our heroes, still, as usual, plotting to capture Pikachu and the girl and bring them to Giovanni and get a promotion.

"It looks like the girl left." James said.

"Great! Now what are we gonna do?" Jessie said, acting like a drama queen.

"Gekkouga cares about the girl, so if we hurt or capture her, he's gonna go on overdrive." Meowth said.

"Remember, we're here to capture Pikachu and rare Pokémon, that's that!" James said, trying to get their spirits up. "After that, nothing will keep Team Rocket from taking over Kalos!"

"Yeah! Jessie, don't forget dat you'll be Kalos Queen!" Meowth popped in.

"Yes, and take over Kalos by storm!" Jessie shouted as Wobbufett popped out of his pokéball.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett agreed. (Translation: "Right on!")

* * *

"Ge, gekkouga." Greninja said with determination. (Translation: "I'm going after her.")

"What the-...are you crazy!? I don't know where she is, but you know what she can do, Greninja!" Pikachu protested. But the Kalos travelers only heard Pikachu's usual way of speaking.

"Sorry, Gekkouga. Even if you do find her, there's no way that she'll let you get close enough." Satoshi warned. But when he looked again, Greninja was gone. "Love really does make you do stupid things. His heart's running away with his head."

"Braixen!" Serena called as she let out Braixen's pokéball. The Fire type looked at her trainer, ready to help. "Can you try to find Gekkouga and get him back to his senses?"

"Xen, xen. Braixen!" Braixen answered. (Translation: "Anything for my trainer! I'll find my ninja in shining armor!")

"Braixen, I don't think that's such a good idea..." Dedenne warned.

"Why not? His heart obviously belong to me. No one else." Braixen said, acting stubborn.

"Don't you think Greninja should follow his heart?" Pikachu asked. "It's a free country last time I checked, Braixen."

"Well, uh... Yeah, but, his heart leads to mine." Braixen said, running out to find Greninja. "I wonder where Greninja is anyway?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, Greninja, being light and swift as a leaf in the wind, jumped from tree to tree, trying his best to find Ninja Riot. "Ninja Riot! Where are you?!" The Ninja Pokémon shouted before he got pinned down by a girl. "What the-..." The girl that was on top of him was Ninja Riot! How did she know that Greninja was following her after she left the group of trainers? She stared at Greninja, angry, as if she was a threat, with a kunai and Water Shuriken at the ready. "Ninja Riot?"

"Why are you here, Gekkouga?" Ninja Riot asked. The hybrid ninja needed an explanation before her Power Up Punches did all the talking for her. "Tell me!"

"Listen, I know you're mad, but the sad and embarrassing truth is I wanna be around you everyday. If you want to kill me, go right ahead; but if your heart is telling you a different story, please, stay with me, Satoshi, Serena, Citron, Bonnie and the others. Please." Greninja pleaded, making Ninja Riot blush. Hiding it, Ninja Riot stood up and took Greninja's hand to also have him stand up.

"I don't hurt Pokémon. Even if I wanted to, it's part of my hybrid Greninja code. I always have to follow it. No matter what. Whether it's in my village or outside, I can't hurt Pokémon. I can't hurt you." Ninja Riot said. Greninja let out a sigh of relief.

"It's basically, you can't hurt me, but I can hurt you." Greninja said.

"Yeah. Unless it's in self defense, then that's a whole different story." Ninja Riot said. She got surprised when the Ninja Pokémon set a hand on her shoulder and blushed. He gave her a gentle smile that the hybrid Water/Dark type could see from behind his tongue.

"You do realize that I would never hurt you, right?" Greninja said. He started to lean in towards her. Ninja Riot was still trying to process in her head what happened before. Was Greninja actually trying to give her first kiss?

"Greninja?" A voice asked. Ninja Riot and Greninja quickly let go of each other to see Braixen and her horrified facial expression.

"Braixen, what are you doing here?" Greninja asked, clearly annoyed that she ruined their moment.

"I was looking for you when I see you trying to kiss _her_." Braixen said, glaring at Ninja Riot. She grabbed the Ninja Pokémon's arm and pulled him towards her. "Greninja, I'm the one that you want. Let's go back to Satoshi and Serena, they're really worried." The Fox Pokémon tried to have Greninja come with her, but he just wouldn't budge.

"No, Braixen. Not without Ninja Riot. She's our friend too, you know." Greninja said, reaching for the hybrid girl behind him but she wasn't there. "What the...where did she go?"

Braixen grinned like a maniac. "Well since she disappeared, we can go back to Satoshi and Serena so that you and I can be together." She pulled on Greninja's tongue, which hurt pretty bad.

"Braixen, stop. That hurts!" Greninja protested. But Braixen ignored him.

In the tree, Ninja Riot pulled out a Water Shuriken and aimed it at Braixen's arm. "Please Braixen. Greninja would rather choose me than you, why can't you just accept that?" She muttered. While it was true that Braixen obsessed over Greninja for who knows how long, the Fire type couldn't comprehend the fact that Ninja Riot and Greninja were starting to fall in love with each other.

While Braixen was just rambling on about how she and Greninja should be together, a Water Shuriken hit Braixen's arm. In the shadows, Ninja Riot was visible through it. "Let Gekkouga go. He didn't do anything to you. Braixen, just accept the fact that Greninja doesn't want to be your permanent mate. He wants to fall in love with a girl who shares his interests." She said in a deathly quiet tone of voice.

"But what you don't get is that I've known 'Gekkouga' longer than you!" Braixen said, a vein appearing on her head.

"How about a battle?" Ninja Riot suggested as the Fox Pokémon looked interested. "I win, you're gonna accept the fact that Greninja likes another girl. You win, I'll never shown my face to you ever again." Smirking, the hybrid took out a kunai and twirled around her finger. "But I'm warning you. You've never dealt with a fighter like me before and I'm pretty hard to beat."

"I can handle you." Braixen said as Serena and the others came from behind the Fire type.

"Braixen, what's going on here?" Serena asked, surprised that she found both Ninja Riot and Greninja around twenty minutes.

"She wants to battle me for Gekkouga." Ninja Riot said.

"Really?" Serena asked, her Fox Pokémon nodding. She smiled. "Okay. I do need the practice." Ninja Riot smirked.

Satoshi put a hand on the performer's shoulder. "She's a tough opponent, Serena. Are you sure that you want to do this? Ninja Riot and Braixen are fighting for Gekkouga." He said, too dense to notice that Serena was blushing.

"Yeah. If Ninja Riot's a really strong opponent, I have to help defend Braixen. Because I believe that Gekkouga and Braixen are a perfect match." Serena said, determined.

 **With Ninja Riot and Braixen about to fight for Greninja, our heroes will watch this battle and hopefully one will win. Find out what happens in the next chapter as the journey continues!**

* * *

 **Finally! I'm done! Even though I left you guys hanging a little...*nervous chuckles* Either way, I really hope that you like this and...uh...review. Just no mean stuff. Please. My birthday is coming up soooooo...I'm pretty busy. Ooh yeah. For those of you who read my Madoka Magica story, please tell me how it was because I plan on making more with Greninja as Madoka Kaname(every story I make has to have Greninja. I am sorry). Sayonara!**


	6. Guess what today is

**Me: Guess what today is~**

 **Yumiko: International Pet Day?**

 **Me: No, Yumiko.**

 **Greninja: National Pie Day?**

 **Me: Greninja, you don't even know what Pi is anyway.**

 **Jay0sonic: It's your birthday, isn't it?**

 **Me: Gosh darn it! Yes! It's my birthday! *confetti* Good thing you remembered. (glares at Yumiko and Greninja)**

 **Yumiko: Hey, it's not my fault that I was created by you in December!**

 **Greninja: And it's not my fault that I'm stuck in Kalos and not in Alola!**

 **Me: Whatever, guys! You're the best! :)**

 **Jay0sonic: Says the girl who has a crush on me.**

 **Me*blushing like a tomato* Dude! Not in front of all my viewers! You're embarrassing me!**

 **Jay0sonic: Whatever(starting to hand out cupcakes to the smashers).**

 **A-nnialir: Hi, Hybrid Ninja.**

 **Me: Dude, how many times must I say it? You are no longer in my story franchise. Either you're on the side of evil or you're not in there at all!**

 **A-nnialir: I don't care. Man, you may be quiet at times but you're just as annoying as Jay0sonic.**

 **Jay0sonic: Hey, she's not annoying! Apologize!**

 **Me: Speaking of apologies, I am so sorry everyone. I know. I'm _so_ late with my stories it's not even funny. Sooooo, I decided after the next chapter, I will let you choose if you want just Satoshi and Serena for just one Amourshipping chapter in XYZ or do you want to see more HybridNinjaShipping? For those who don't know what that is, it's Greninja X Yumiko/Ninja Riot. Don't worry. I promise that I will get back to you. Pretty please with Oreo cookies crumbs place what you want in the review section. PLEASE!!!**

 **Yumiko: Are you alright?**

 **Me: I'm fine. Who wants ice cream cake?**

 **Everyone: Me!**


	7. Battle For The Ninja Pokémon!

**Hi! Hybrid Ninja is back and ready for action! I'm really sorry, guys! So many things on my plate, Xerneas dang it! Also, remember Jay0sonic? Well, he's joining me in my stories from now to the day that my account becomes an abyss of nothingness. Almost like...*sniff, sniff* VerionikaHolm...For those who don't know her, she was an amazing Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony crossover writer(don't make fun of me, read it, but don't watch it...at least not anymore) that I had idolized since the first time I read her stories. Now she is lost somewhere and I pledge that I will find a way to bring her back!**

 **What time is it? Review time!**

 **LightWinnz: Thank you so much! This pretty much shows what I can improve on.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the comment.**

 **Now that we got the awesome reviews out of the way, LET'S DO THIS THING!**

 **Please note that I'm not good at writing battles. And that Greninja will have an ability that isn't part of the Pokémon franchise. You can guess what it is in the review section. (Hint: It's from a beloved cartoon.)**

* * *

 **Our heroes are on their way their way to Snowbelle City for Satoshi's eighth gym badge. Meanwhile, Ninja Riot rivals Braixen, the Fox Pokemon, for Greninja's hand. Now, these two are gonna battle and, hopefully, one will become victorious.**

"The battle between Ninja Riot and Serena will now begin. Serena will only use Braixen, and whoever wins gets to be with Gekkouga, whether he likes it or not." Citron said, being the referee. "Do you girls agree to those terms?"

"Yeah." Serena said.

"No problems here." Ninja Riot said.

"Braixen, come on out!" Serena called, bringing out her Fox Pokémon.

"Now, battle begin!" Citron said, starting the battle between the two girls.

"You can start first, Serena. I don't mind." Ninja Riot said, letting Serena have the first move.

"Thanks. Braixen, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded. Flipping through hand signs, Ninja Riot dodged the attack and the now burning tree.

"Time to show you what I can do!" Ninja Riot shouted, launching a Water Shuriken at the Fox Pokémon. Braixen tried to dodge it but it was going at lighting speed, not enough time to dodge it. The Water Shuriken practically made a swift, deep, and painful gash on Braixen's right arm.

"Ow! Sweet cheese sticks and crackers!" Braixen cried out in pain. She had to admit; Ninja Riot _is_ very tough battler.

"Well then, now are you starting to regret battling me?" The hybrid ninja asked, crossing her arms. "I warned you, didn't I?"

Satoshi shook his head. "You really want one of these girls to win, don't you, Gekkouga?" He asked. The aspiring Pokémon Master was still wondering why both Braixen and Ninja Riot were fighting. Satoshi loved seeing a good battle, but he was lost on the reason for this fight.

Greninja shrugged. All in honesty, he wanted Ninja Riot to win since something in his heart told him to, but Braixen was like his sister and he didn't want to not cheer for a member of his _familia_ , his family.

Now Braixen was battling harder, without Serena's help, since the Pokémon Performer knew that this was the Fox Pokémon's battle. She launched a Flamethrower with the kunoichi( **why didn't I say this before?** ) countering with Dark Pulse. What she didn't know was that the girl she was battling had a bad history with Flamethrowers. Speaking of Flamethrowers...

"What the-...not again..." Ninja Riot muttered, clutching her left side in pain, stopping on the closest tree branch. Braixen took this to her advantage and used Flamethrower on her. Ninja Riot screamed in pain and in horror, that memory coming back to her like a bad nightmare. The day that she lost everything. To the kunoichi's discomfort, the Fire type kept on using Flamethrower, the high temperature flames burning through the hybrid ninja's clothes, specifically her top. Her shoulders, back, and parts of her face were burned into 1st, almost 2nd, degree burns, they sting, but she wouldn't have to worry about a scar...like her first one. Ninja Riot crashed to the ground, in pain, and not moving.

"Ninja Riot is unable to continue. Braixen-" Citron was interrupted, almost announced that Braixen was the winner.

"No. I'm not...done yet..." A voice strained, revealing to be Ninja Riot's voice. She was struggling to stand, the burns stinging her body and legs like crazy. Serena, Greninja, Pikachu, Satoshi, Citron, and Braixen's eyes widened at her bravery and determination. "As long as I'm still standing...I won't lose!"

"You're insane. You're covered head to toe with burns. How can you still be standing?" Braixen asked. Greninja was still in shock. Ninja Riot had a lot more fighting spirit than he originally thought. That alone made his heart beat faster when he mentioned Ninja Riot in his head.

"E-Ever h-heard of...f-fight-fighting...sp-spirit?" Ninja Riot asked, doing her best to not faint and lose. But before she could launch a Water Shuriken...

Out of the blue, a net captured Ninja Riot, Braixen and Pikachu, leaving the trainers and Greninja very upset. An unforgettable Meowth hot-air balloon was in the air with two people and a Meowth. You all know who this is...

"Prepare for trouble..."

"Make it double..."

"To protect our Dark type reputation..."

"To unite our people within our nation!"

"To see the difference between true love and a lie..."

"We've made our move and now let's fly!"

"Jessie..."

"James..."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light..."

"Surrender now or prepare for a love filled fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbafett!"

"Braixen! No!" Serena cried.

"Bring them back, Team Rocket!" Satoshi yelled, worried for Braixen, Ninja Riot and Pikachu. Mostly Pikachu.

Greninja gritted his teeth. How could they!? Taking his family and his possible crush again. "Ge! Gekkouga! Gekkouga!" He cried, trying to reach out for them.

"Gekkouga is saying to release them or else." Meowth translated. James took out his Pokémon scanner to see what Ninja Riot was and saw that she was a Pokémon, a hybrid Greninja.

"The girl, she's a Pokémon. A hybrid one." James said, letting Jessie know. Taking the information, she grabbed Meowth's ear and pulled it.

"We have the hybrid, so let's go already!" Jessie cried, wanting to get a move-on. Satoshi and the others heard the Team Rocket member saying 'hybrid' and got confused.

"'Hybrid?'" Satoshi and Serena asked simultaneously.

"A hybrid is a Pokémon and human fused together. They're nearly impossible to find and they live in villages that are very well hidden." Citron explained. Satoshi took out his Pokédex and, even from a distance, scanned Ninja Riot.

 **"Hybrid Greninja, the Synchro Ninja Pokémon and the final evolved form of hybrid Froakie. It is a Water/Dark type. This hybrid Greninja is female. A hybrid Greninja is known for their legends on Synchronized evolution. Unlike a regular Greninja, they are faster, smarter, stronger, and more stealthy. But due to unfortunate events, this species is now extinct. This hybrid Greninja knows Water Shuriken, Dark Pulse, Power Up Punch, and Night Slash. Ability: Blooming Wish Hidden Ability: Battle Bond, note: hidden ability is unlocked due to 14 years of age. Flower alignment: Cherry Blossom."**

They couldn't believe it. Ninja Riot was an actual Pokémon. An extinct one at that! "Wow. Who knew?" Bonnie asked after the five minutes of silence.

"Pokémon or not, we have to save them!" Satoshi declared, everyone nodding.

"Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb!"

"Inkay, Psybeam!"

"Gekkouga! Use Water Shuriken!"

Go Nymphia! Use Swift!"

Both Satoshi and Serena managed to free the trapped Pokémon from the net and blocking Team Rocket's Pokémon attacks. Pikachu fell to his trainers hands and went back into battle, Greninja caught Ninja Riot in his arms, doing his best to not hurt her more than she already is, and Serena, after catching Braixen with Sylveon's help, returned her back to her Pokéball.

"Oh no..." Jessie groaned.

"Not again." James finished.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Satoshi commanded, Pikachu sending the morons to the sky and into next week.

"We're blasting off again! Wobbafett!" Team Rocket shouted in the distance with Wobbafett. Ding!

Greninja set Ninja Riot down to his lap when he was kneeling as gently and as careful as he could, trying not to hurt her. Tears were threatened to leave his eyes when he saw the state that the Synchro Ninja Pokémon was in. Burned all over, except for her hair and hands. Well, _left hand_.

Braixen appeared out of her Pokéball, seeing the Ninja Pokémon's state. She walked up to him, confused. "Why do you still care about her!? She's a hybrid Greninja!" The Fox Pokémon yelled.

"This _hybrid Greninja_ is my friend, Braixen. I don't care what you say about her..." Greninja said, his anger clear in his tone of voice. "You're the one who badly burned her! You could've killed her! From what I heard from Satoshi's Pokédex, she might as well be the last hybrid Greninja alive!"

"Not that I care! She's dividing the two of us!" Braixen whined.

"We're brother and sister, Braixen, always will be. But I can't tolerate you hurting our new friend. You're lucky that I didn't fight you, but next time, I won't hesitate." Greninja said, being extremely serious, picking Ninja Riot up in his arms and walking away.

"How was I supposed to know that Ninja Riot was a Pokémon?" Satoshi asked Citron, dumbfounded.

"Before you go into a fight, we should probably set up camp." Serena suggested. Before Satoshi could do anything else, Serena went over and kissed Satoshi's cheek. They both blushed. "Thank you. For saving Braixen."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Later that night, everyone was eating dinner and talking about traveling to Snowbelle City. But you don't wanna know about that, you wanna know about their Pokémon. Ninja Riot was in Bonnie and Serena's tent, bandaged and sleeping. Everyone was worried about her, except Braixen, which resulted her a slap to the back of her head. Greninja picked at his food, not really all that hungry. Most due to the fact that Ninja Riot was badly hurt and burned by Braixen.

"Greninja, you alright?" Pikachu asked. The Water/Dark type shook his head.

"No..."

"It's that Ninja Riot girl, right?" Goodra asked. Greninja nodded.

"Dude, she'll be fine. From what we've seen, Ninja Riot's tough as nails." Talonflame said.

"I hope you're right." Greninja said to the Flying/Fire type.

* * *

Even later that night, Greninja was outside with the half-awake Ninja Riot, asked by Serena to put burn ointment on her so her burns wouldn't hurt by morning. "You don't have to do this, y'know. I can handle myself." The hybrid ninja said stubbornly. Greninja was behind her, putting the ointment on her back, where a giant burn was.

"Ninja Riot, where's the kindness of just helping out? You were in pretty bad shape earlier and I didn't want you to be in indescribable pain by morning." Greninja said, not taking his eyes off of her burn and spreading the cream around Ninja Riot's back to all areas.

"I'm just used to taking care of myself is all. It's been six years since someone took care of me." Ninja Riot said.

"Six years?" Greninja asked. "What happened?"

The hybrid looked down. "I...don't wanna talk about it, let alone _think_ about it." She said.

"I can respect that. You can tell me when you're ready." Greninja said, finished with her back, moving in front of her. They blushed at the closeness, but stayed composed.

"Thank you for defending me earlier. I owe you one." Ninja Riot thanked, blushing a bright pink.

"You're welcome." Greninja, as he said that, smiled along with Ninja Riot. Placing his hands, that was covered in burn ointment, on her arms, and moving them up slowly. It made Ninja Riot blush even harder, close her eyes, and moan quietly in pleasure. Only a few times did she experience that during her six year journey, but that was only from perverted Pokémon and they got her message from her scary, yet effective, Power Up Punch. But the only difference was that Greninja wasn't perverted at all, he was just spreading burn cream up her arms to her shoulder. Moving up to her burned cheek, Greninja placed his hands on them, his hand already spreading the cream from his palms. It made Ninja Riot do a silly fish face which made him chuckle a little. Before he could lean in, Ninja Riot cried out in pain. "What's wrong?!"

"My back, Ninjie!" Ninja Riot cried out, tears sprouting in her eyes. Greninja flinched at the childish nickname.

"'Ninjie?'"

"Just don't ask."

Going behind her to her back, Greninja placed his hand on the ointment covered skin, trying to ease her pain a little. But suddenly, a blue glow came from his hand. It looked like water, but as long as the Ninja Pokémon didn't see the Synchro Ninja Pokémon sad, he was fine with it. In fact, both were too tired to care.

After re-bandaging her burns, both Water/Dark types decided to call it a night. Ninja Riot was already sleeping in his arms, subconsciously giving him a kiss on the cheek, saying thank you again. Closing his eyes to get some rest, the last thought on Greninja's mind was,

' _What was that power?_ '

* * *

 **Yes! Finally! I'm done! About time! Jay0sonic is sleeping right now _in his own house._ It's summer vacation now! Whoo! I know that Ninja Riot seems like she's a little OP(over powered), but hey, that's her not me. Now you can choose for the next chapter for either Amourshipping or HybridNinjaShipping. Jay0sonic himself says Amourshipping, but I want to hear your votes. There's a poll on my profile about it! Vote there! Also, coming soon, a Sonic Forces story that I made! It'll be an O.C submission story so, PM if you want your character in(wait till I have the story up, first). I need sleep, it's about 2:30 in the morning where I'm from. Sayonara!**


	8. Shurikens and Thunderbolts

**I LLIIVVVEE! HybridAshGreninja here! Sorry for the delay. Allow me to list why I'm late with this chapter:**

 **Phone(my battery exploded from overheating in my softball bag last summer. Accidentally placed it towards the sun. Got a new one. Not cooperating with me. Now it is. Thank Arceus...)**

 **Boredom(sometimes I'm so bored, I'm not able to get inspired. Unless it's either Sonic, Hatsune Miku, Super Smash Bros., Greninja, or my friends)**

 **Absorbed in video games(Fire Emblem Warriors. I know. But I'm still trying to beat the final chapter! Why is it so freaking hard!?)**

 **Homework(It's horrible...you don't even want to know...)**

 **Why Jay0sonic hasn't responded...he has his own stuff to do. That and we haven't really been on good terms lately...**

 **Anyway, I noticed that you guys didn't know what ability Greninja had in the previous chapter. Still not telling. Weeellll, now a new hybrid will pop out of absolutely nowhere and Ninja Riot and the others will try to help both the hybrid and her friend.**

 **Guest: Yeah, review count if you're a guest reviewer. One for Amourshipping.**

 **Have none of you guessed what Greninja's new ability is? Shameful. Just shameful...**

 **On another note, I redesigned Yumiko to have a better looking ninja suit and heterochromia iridum eyes, which also means her left eye is blue and her right eye is red/violet. Just deal with it. She looks a whole cooler like that anyway.**

* * *

 **The next morning, Ninja Riot still had her burns, but it wasn't as bad as before. Having a small breakfast, both Satoshi and Greninja were having a training session in order to be ready once they arrive in Snowbelle City.**

"Greninja, you need to be much more faster! Snowbelle relies on strength, you need to counter with speed!" Ninja Riot commented, receiving an annoyed look on Greninja's face.

"No offence, but I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery who almost got burned to a crisp, alright?!" Greninja asked, annoyed at his crush. He fell asleep very late last night and was feeling very upset about not getting enough sleep.

"Mizū Shuriken, Gekkouga!" Satoshi commanded, his Pokemon using Water Shuriken at the target on the tree, landing on the bullseye.

"Nice job." Ninja Riot said, coming behind the Ninja Pokémon. "Just a little bit faster, and you'll be good."

"She's right." Pikachu agreed. "Speed is very important." After the Electric type said that, his ears perked up. "Something's coming, minna!"

Everyone got ready to attack what was coming from the bushes, but surprisingly, it turned out to be a female baby hybrid Pichu, no older than two years old and another Pichu in her arms. The two year old had brown/blonde hair, amber eyes, red sacs on her cheeks for electricity, a fuzzy Pikachu hoodie, yellow shirt, brown skirt, Pichu ears on her head, a Pichu tail, yellow/brown flats, and a flower called the Amella Oleracea on her left arm. "Aw! Kawaii! So cute~" Ninja Riot cooed as she held the two babies in her arms. Greninja and the others were surprised. They thought Ninja Riot was all hardcore, but it turns out that she had a soft side for Pokémon, especially young and cute ones. "Hello. Where's your mama?" The two year old Pichu shrugged.

"What's your name, kid?" Greninja asked.

"Carol. Caroline Lightning-Rod." The little girl named Caroline introduced in the cutest voice you can think of.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena." Serena introduced.

"I'm Bonnie; this is Dedenne and Squishy!"

"My name is Satoshi and this is Pikachu and Gekkouga."

"I'm Citron."

"The name's Ninja Riot and I'm a hybrid; just like you."

"This...is...Pichu." Caroline said slowly, struggling with her words. She's a two year old hybrid Pichu; what'd you expect? A two-year old version of Einstein?

"Pichu?" Serena asked, opening her Pokédex.

 **"Pichu, the Mouse Pokémon. It is an Electric type. This Pichu is male. Pichu charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. You can hear the crackling of static electricity coming off this Pokémon. This Pichu knows Thunder Shock and Thunder Wave."** The Pokédex informed.

"Pichu are totemo kawaii!" Bonnie gushed. She absolutely loved cute Pokemon like Dedenne and Squishy.

"Are you lost, Pichu? Carol?" Satoshi asked. Caroline tiled her head in confusion.

"L...lost?"

"It means that you don't know where you are."

"Oh..." The baby Pichu looked down, realizing what lost meant. She had no way to get back home to her family, didn't realize her surroundings and became lost, oh so very lost.

"Here's a better question, sukoshi hibana; where do you live so we can bring you back to your parents?" Ninja Riot asked, crouching down to Caroline's height.

"Dense Electro Village." Caroline informed.

"Alright! On to Dense Electro Village!" Satoshi cheered as he began to march.

The Synchro Ninja Pokémon sighed. "Hold on. Only hybrids and electric types can enter the village. Once we arrive at the gate, Pikachu and Dedenne will come with me. I'm afraid the rest of you will have to sit out for this one." She explained. When she finished, everyone nodded.

"Alright," Satoshi began, "Let's go!"

* * *

Heading out to Dense Electro Village, Satoshi and the others along with Caroline, stopped at the electric forefield. The rest of the terrain was surrounded by a perimeter of trees, _**Acmella oleracea**_ , electric flowers, and random Pokemon. "Now what?" Bonnie asked.

"This is when we start to head on in the village. I'll take care of Pikachu and Dedenne, I promise." Ninja Riot swore as Pikachu jumped from his trainer's shoulder to Ninja Riot's and Dedenne jumped to land on the hybrid Greninja's head. Holding Caroline's hand, the small group, passed through the village's forcefield with a bit of shock to their bodies. "It's been forever since I've been here..."

Around them where so many Electric Types, you couldn't even count them all on your own two hands five times. Many were conversing each other, little kids were running around playing without a care in the world, and a few were training with one another. Ninja Riot observed all of this, reminding her of her own village before Team Flare raided it. Shaking off the tragic thought, she went back to the task at hand.

"So, Carol, do any of these houses look familiar to you?" Pikachu asked, the little Pichu nodding. She especially pointed to a house with a female hybrid Pikachu and male hybrid Raichu in front of it. The female looked like Caroline, the male didn't, but he had features that Caroline more than likely inherited.

"Home, Pichu! Home!" Caroline cried, releasing herself from Ninja Riot's hand as she ran off.

"Pichu! Caroline! Don't run off like that! You'll get hurt!" Dedenne yelled as he and Ninja Riot, with Pikachu on her shoulder, ran after Caroline. Once they reached her, the baby hybrid Pichu was hugging the male hybrid Raichu and the female hybrid Pikachu.

The Pikachu looked at them, her red irises gleaming with gratefulness. "Thank you for bringing my little baby back to us." The mother thanked, looking at them. "My name is Penelope. This is my mate, Voltage." Penelope bowed her head to Ninja Riot and she bowed back. Taking a good look at the hybrid Greninja, Penelope reconized her as someone else. "Kazuto?"

The Synchro Ninja Pokémon inwardly flinched at the name. "Kazuto?" She asked. It wasn't her name and the name brought back bad memories to her.

Caroline tugged her mother's sleeve. "She helped me out and mama said that your species is...um...exrinck?" She didn't know how to say that last word, so Penelope chuckled.

" _Extinct_ , sweetheart." The hybrid Pikachu gently corrected. "Would you like to stay for tea?" Ninja Riot politely shook her head.

"No thank you. I have my friends who are waiting on me, Pikachu and Dedenne." She turned down as Voltage started to smile.

"Well then, either way, you three are always welcome back here. As thanks for bringing my daughter back home." Voltage sincerly. "Sayonara, Kazuto."

"I'm sorry, but _I'm_ not Kazuto Silver-Shuriken, I'm his daughter." Ninja Riot politely corrected.

Penelope placed a hand on her mate's shoulder, wondering where this was going. "Where is Kazuto and your mother?" She asked, cautiously.

The hybrid ninja's face became solemn, remembering the day that changed her life forever. "They're gone. Along with the hybrid Greninja species, they died when I was little, an eight year old hybrid Frogadier." She still could reminice it to this day, her dead parents on the ground, the smell of blood and gasoline, and all the screaming voices she could hear as she tried to flee the village.

Penelope and Voltage's eyes shrunk a bit. They didn't know much about the village itself, but they did know Kazuto as he was training around Kalos to get stronger to protect both his family and the village he loves with all his heart. Now to know from his daughter that he, his mate, and almost all of the hybrid Greninjas were dead, was a big revelation to them. "I'm very sorry. I didn't know him that well, but I knew he was both a good man and to you, a good father. He would be very proud of you, Silver-Shuriken. You do know that, right?" Ninja Riot nodded, trying to get the painful image out of her head.

"That reminds me; what's _your_ name? Silver-Shuriken is your surname, what's your first?" Penelope asked curiously.

Ninja Riot inwardly tensed. She didn't want Pikachu and Dedenne to know her identity and blab it out to Satsohi, Greninja and the others. So instead, she said this, "I'm very sorry but I don't want to reveal my name right about now."

Voltage nodded in understanding. She was a ninja; ninja have to conceal both themselves and their identity at all costs, even when they are taken captive. "Alright. You and your friends have a safe trip back." He wished, the three Pokémon nodding. They all waved goodbye as Pikachu, Dedenne and Ninja Riot left the Dense Electro Village with the Synchro Ninja Pokémon feeling a light weight taken off her shoulders.

* * *

In the forest, Satoshi and the others were idly waiting on the three Pokémon to come back, but nothing yet. One would almost suggest that they became lost in the forst which really wasn't all that likely to begin with. "What's taking them so long?" Bonnie complained after about twenty minutes. "I miss Dedenne..." As she said that, Squishy was on her lap, gainig as much sunlight as it could before the Electric/Fairy type came back.

"Don't worry Bonnie." Satsohi reassured. "I trust Ninja Riot with our Pokémon. That and she treats Pokemon with respect meawhile we get the cold shoulder from her."

"You're not wrong, Satoshi." Serena spoke up for the first time. "She's part Pokémon, part human. Do you think something happened to her totreat us with no respect at all from this girl?"

Citron looked up from the new blueprints he was creating, interested in the conversation. "Perhaps Team Flare fused her with a Greninja. It's painful, but it's possible that they have the technology for it."

"Just in case you didn't realize; I was born like this."

The voice came from behind, revealing, Ninja Riot with Pikachu on her shoulder and Dedenne on her head. Satoshi and Bonnie smiled, happy to see their Electric type Pokémon, safe and sound with Ninja Riot.

"Pikachu!"

"Dedenne!"

" _Satoshi!_ "

" _Bonnie!_ "

Greninja approached Ninja Riot, a bit of a smile behind his tongue. " _Those two weren't too much for you, right?_ "

Ninja Riot shhok her head. "No, they were pretty good." She reviewed.

Bonie turned to the Synchro Ninja Pokemon, Dedenne on her head and Squishy in her bag. "Thank you for taking care of Dedenne." She thanked.

Ninja Riot nodded. "You're welcome Bonnie."

"Now then! Since we got that out of the way, let's go to Snowbelle City!" Satoshi cheered, for some reason that we will never know, marching in the wrong direction.

"Satoshi! You're going the wrong way!" Ninja Riot yelled, going after the aspiring Pokemon Master.

 _ **And so, our heroes are now headed to Snowbelle City for Satoshi's eigth and final Gym Badge. Maybe we'll even learn a bit more about Ninja Riot and her family along the way. Find out what happens in the next chapter as the journey continues!**_

* * *

 **Yay! Whoo! FINALLY DONE. Especially when I just came back from softball practice and I bet you're all wondering where I was. I've been making another story in another notebook called "Chi to shuriken no hana" which, when you put it through Google Translate, means "Flowers of Blood and Shurikens." Think of it as my take on the Ash-Greninja legend from Ninja Village with my own sweet little touch to it. It also dives deep into Yumiko/Ninja Riot's family history and how she has the Battle Bond ability to begin with. Man, I'm gonna...stop talking now...**


	9. Updates and SSB5 Trailer Reaction

Hiya! HybridAshGreninja here! So sorry for not being here for so long, I've been super busy lately and when I want to write I can't because I feel like I could collapse at any moment from everything that's been going on. Plus, my graduation is in literally three days and I have one last test to take on Thursday morning for Science. So please, pray for me for when I take it.

The two real reasons why I'm writing this is because one, I miss telling stories to you guys. The second is that I got the notification from YouTube on my phone about the new Super Smash Bros trailer on the Switch. Believe me when I say this, whoever has been by my side since I first started knows that I love Greninja with all my being and when I saw that freaking badass of a Pokémon, I thought I was either gonna squeal my heart out or faint. Yes. AFTER ALL THIS PRAYING, GRENINJA WILL BE IN SSB 5!

Also, I can be happy for some other fanfiction writers that loved Pichu, the Ice Climbers, Snake and all the others that were cut after Brawl. I was super surprised from both the English and Japanese trailers.

So, when I can, an awesome one-shot with the new veterans of SSB4 welcoming the new and old fighters coming into SSB5, sounds good. Right?


End file.
